How To Make Base Stats
Back to Wiki Help Suggestions and Tasks Base stats are tracked and edited on the BaseStats tab of . Stat suggestions with an associated sprite submission should be submitted on the sprite submission post when possible. Some stat sets MUST be submitted together such as: *HP; Attack; Defense; Speed; Sp Attack; Sp Defense (in that order if possible) *EVs1; EVs2 *Type1; Type2 The Ponymon fields in the ROM's BaseStat section include (in this order): HP; Attack; Defense; Speed; Sp Attack; Sp Defense; Types1; Types2; Catch Rate; Base Exp; Evs1; Evs2; Held Items1; Held Items2; Female Rate; StepsToHatch; Happiness; Growth Rate; EggGroup1; EggGroup2; Abilities1; Abilities2; Run Rate; DirColor; PadByte1; PadByte2. Numerical stats are usually 0d to 255d (decimal a base 10 numbering system), and are stored as 00h to FFh (hexadecimal a base 16 numbering system). For percentages, 0% = 00h and 100% = FFh. Female rate is 0% = 00h and 100% = FEh with FFh = genderless. The steps to hatch is a multiple of the decimal equivalent of the StepsToHatch value. The non numerical entries are hexadecimal values assigned to each option. These include: Types1; Types2; Evs1; Evs2; Held Items1; Held Items2; EggGroup1; EggGroup2; Abilities1; Abilities2; DirColor. The following section are in order that they are saved in the ROM: (HP; Attack; Defense; Speed; Sp Attack; Sp Defense) #Start with all numbers in the middle as a default stat (YourScaleMax/2) ##HP=50; Attack=50; Defense=50; Speed=50; Sp Attack=50; Sp Defense=50 #Make some observations like: The Ponymon is lightning fast, but vulnerable except a particularly powerful special defense ##HP=50; Attack=50; Defense=7; Speed=100; Sp Attack=50; Sp Defense=150 ##Q:Wait ... mid default of 50, but used 150? A:Going over your range will not be a problem. #Adjust the numbers for the way you think they would fair in each of the stats compared to another stat you have set (a default characteristic works well). This Ponymon is average on attack but could only defend itself a quarter as well as most other average Ponymon. ##(Defense = Attack/4 = 12.5). ##HP=50; Attack=50; Defense=12.5; Speed=100; Sp Attack=50; Sp Defense=150 #The Submitted stats must be positive non-zero Integers ##HP=50; Attack=50; Defense=13; Speed=100; Sp Attack=50; Sp Defense=150 The grouped numbers you provide get automatically normalized to match the levels of the rest of Ponymon data table and are dumped into the ROM. I will not round off the numbers to the nearest 10 or the like. These base stats are the first 6 bytes in each of the Ponymon's field of the ROM's BaseStat section. (Type1; Type2) Types are a generalization of the Ponymon's characteristics. If a Ponymon has a prominent characteristic, it might qualify as a type. The Type page has more information on what types are available. Having two types is generally reserved for higher Ponymon evolutions. Type1 and Type2 are determined by the 7th and 8th bytes in each of the Ponymon's field of the ROM's BaseStat section. Catch Rate The Catch Rate has been determined for all of the Ponymon based on averages assigned to Pokemon in Firered. My data table uses Catch Rate to normalize the regular baseline stats of the Ponymon and is used to directly determine Base Experience and Run Rate. Catch Rate is determined by the 9th byte in each of the Ponymon's field of the ROM's BaseStat section. Base Experience Base Experience is currently directly determined by the Catch Rate in my BaseStat data table. is determined by the 10th byte in each of the Ponymon's field of the ROM's BaseStat section. (EVs1; EVs2) You could add defense from experience by adding to Defense (EVs1) and/or Sp Defense (EVs2). EVs1 and EVs2 are for stat increases that occur when the Ponymon gains enough experience points to reach the next level. EVs1 indicates extra normal stat gains, and EVs2 indicates the special stat gains. EVs1 options include Nothing, HP(1 to 3), Attack(1 to 3), Defense(1 to 3), Speed(1 to 3), and any combination of them. EVs2 options include Nothing, Special Attack(1 to 3), Special Defense(1 to 3), and any combination of them. EVs1 and EVs2 are entered into the ROM as the 11th and 12th bytes in each of the Ponymons' field of the ROM's BaseStat section. Held Items1; Held Items2; Held items ar items that you carry in your pack in the game. Many items can automatically used by ponymon in a battle if they are already carying them. These are items that wild Ponymon have with them when you battle or catch them. A good example of this is if a wild Y Twilight has a Smartypants doll When You encounter her. Each Held Items are 2_bytes each and are expressed in the ROM in reverse order (XXYYh -> YY XX). Held Items1 and Held Items2 are entered into the ROM as the 13th thru 16th bytes in each of the Ponymon's field of the ROM's BaseStat section. Run Rate Run rate is currently directly determined by the Catch Rate in my BaseStat data table. Run Rateis determined by the 25th byte in each of the Ponymons' field of the ROM's BaseStat section. The Ponymon entry pages have not been updated with the new stats, size or weights that will be in the game. For instance, if you would like guidance on what Height to make a specific Ponymon, just ask. Back to Wiki Help Suggestions and Tasks Category:Tutorials